


sunshine

by ghostli



Series: insecticon [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Children of Characters, Fluff, M/M, Other, Transformers Sparklings, cuteness, interspecies child, original cybertronian character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostli/pseuds/ghostli
Summary: Crusher is nearly a month old and starting to grow up !(there will be more chapters, but for some reason it's showing up as 1/1 right now)





	1. Chapter 1

Sunstreaker had taken to calling Bob and Whirl's sparklet by pet names exclusively, seeing as he couldn't tolerate the name 'Crusher'. Whirl had been at therapy and Bob was napping in the corner of their suite, their little mech was learning to walk with Sunstreaker's support, he'd taken his first wobbly steps nearly a deca-cyclye ago. 

"Com'ere, Buddy! You can do it!"  
The yellow mech let go of crusher, sliding across the floor and beckoning the little mech toward him. Crusher wiggled his antennae, trying to stabilize himself enough to walk forward. 

"Su- un?"  
Reaching out for Sunstreaker, knowing that he would give in and help him forward, the bitlet spoke in a trilling, but almost feral sounding voice. 

When the older mech didn't aid him he dropped down to his knees, starting to wail. If they were working off development milestones for a normal cybertronian he was too needy and lagging far behind, if he was only an insecticon he was brilliant, further developed in vocabulary and dexterity than most adults. Nonetheless, Sunstreaker loved the sparkling as if it were his own. 

\----

Lifting Crusher in his claws, twirling him in the air as the bitlet released a series of giggles and insect-like screes, Whirl hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time. Crusher was small, still growing and in need of supplements and intense care, but Whirl was certain that some day soon he would be strong. On the other hand, Whirl found himself hoping that the little mech would never need to be strong. He felt caring in a way he hadn't felt in Primus knows how long.

"Be careful!" Sunstreaker reached up toward the sparkling, not quite tall enough to get him from Whirl, "If you drop him he'll get hurt!"

Whirl thrust Crusher further up, bouncing him in the air playfully,  
"Then I won't drop him."

"He's probably hungry," Sunstreaker coaxed Whirl to put the bitlet down, "give him here, go get him a cube." 

Setting Crusher next to Bob, Whirl went to leave the suite,  
"Fine. But he likes me better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some day Sunstreaker will think of something other than his pride... Today is not that day

Crusher was old enough now to hold his head upright without help, he could even walk for longer periods without help, but he hadn't yet seen anyone other than his parents and Sunstreaker. Whirl wanted to take him out and show him around the Lost Light, maybe take him to socialize, but Sunstreaker had a long enough list of fears to try to stop him.

"Have you even thought about how others might react?! He's-" Unable to think of a way to explain his inhibitions without insulting the Sparkling, Sunstreaker set him down with Bob and waved them to the other side of the room, "Looking at him it's obvious what you- What I- What we did! Do you want everyone on this Primus forsaken ship to know that?"

Whirl folded his arms over his cockpit, narrowing his eye, he couldn't think of a response to that; it was obvious that he was at least partially insecticon. Sunstreaker was being overly hot-headed, in Whirl's opinion, he cared too much about his self image to let the bitlet live normally.  
"Yeah, okay, but is it really that bad? He can't stay in your habsuite forever!"

"Do you honestly think you know best?"  
Sunstreaker raised his voice, Bob and his sparkling to chittering nervously across the room.

"Do you?!"  
Whirl started to move toward he bitlet and the bug.

"I- Yes!"  
Catching Whirl's claw, trying to restrain him from reaching Crusher, Sunstreaker quieted down,  
"We can find a better, less embarrassing way to take him out. Just give it some time, okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm cutting this fic off here, but i will probably post some more explicit content soon ;3c

A hat could conceal his antennae and if Sunstreaker held him just right the little legs near his middle were concealed behind the yellow mech's arms. 

"Let me hold him!"  
Whirl fussed, doing his best to adjust the hat that Sunstreaker had crafted from med-bay blankets. 

"No, I have thicker arms."   
Calling Bob toward him, Sunstreaker slid the habsuite door open, stepping into the hall.  
"Just going out on a limb here; have you thought of a better place for his first outing than the bar?"

"Swerve's is fine!" Whirl laughed, "Tailgate goes there all the time."

Sunstreaker ex-vented loudly.  
"Tailgate... Isn't a Sparkling."

With that Whirl absolutely lost it, cackling as they went down the hall.

For nearly a stellar-cycle rumors had been circulating, rumors that Ratchet refused to confirm of deny. When the three mechs and their little one entered the bar most were in shock that the adorable, still somewhat unsettling bitlet was not the monstrosity they had assumed. 

The night that Ratchet had lead Sunstreaker, Bob, and an obviously pregnant Whirl out of Swerve's the guessing games and betting had started. Most betters sayin that Sunstreaker was the sire, nearly that many had bet on Whirl having fragged bob, and a select few had guessed that it was ratchet's. When the four-eyed purple, yellow, and blue Sparkling was carried into the bar Rodimus, Skids, and Chromedome lost a lot of money.

Nonetheless, before they could even find a seat Chromedome and Rewind came to coddle him. Rewind held the sparklings tiny hands in his own, full of joy,  
"What's its name?" 

Looking away, Sunstreaker answered as quietly as possible,  
"His name is Crusher..."

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?"  
Rewind drew closer, red light blinking beside his optics.

Whirl answered this time, as loud and enthusiastically as he could,  
"CRUSHER!"

"Oh?" Rewind nudged his partner, trying to stop him from laughing, "That's... Nice?"

"No it's not."  
Holding the little mech closer to keep his secondary arms from grabbing at Rewind, Sunstreaker found the a table near the back of the bar, away from the main commotion and noise. 

For the rest of the night they were visited by most mechs that came to Swerve's; no one seemed as judging as Sunstreaker had feared, or at least they were good at hiding the disgust he assumed they would feel.


End file.
